4th anniversaries and Such
by litfan1824
Summary: She said that you can ony have a 4th anniversary once, but he had other plans in mind. Lit fluff, enjoy!


Hey guys I'm back with a new story. I hope you enjoy it, and review when finished. Thanks!

Litfan1824

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It's pouring; hailing actually. Well, not really but it sure as hell feels like it. My parka doesn't seem to be doing its job as I feel wetness seeping into my sweater. Great, why not add Pneumonia to the list of wonderful things that happened to me today. As I reach the revolving door to our apartment complex I shake my hair to get obese raindrops out, and quickly pull in my umbrella. I think it has a leak, piece of crap. I smirk at how morbid I sound as I enter the elevator and press the button that leads to floor 6. I can't wait for tonight to begin.

I reach for my keys, but as my door comes into view it swings open, and she's standing there with a huge grin on her face. Well, at least someone had a good day.

"You're home!" she exclaims excitedly. She throws her arms around me, and I take the time to memorize how it feels to have my girlfriend pressed against my tired, freezing form. It's quite a welcome feeling considering she's in a warm apartment wearing a cashmere sweater. She pulls back slowly and plants a sweet kiss on my lips. I laugh because I can tell she's had at least four cups of coffee.

"How'd you know I was out here?" I ask smirking. I see a blush rise in her cheeks as she tries to come up with an intelligent answer.

"I have magic powers?" She bites her lip to keep her face as serious as possible. I am suddenly hit with a wave of paranoia. Did she figure out my plan for tonight? My smirk turns into a smile as I realize that it's not possible.

"What do you say we take this little shindig inside," I say in attempt to keep her from reading my face.

"Okay, so what did you have in mind for tonight? I mean a 4 year anniversary only comes around once." I can see the emotion in her face, and her voice has a certain fruity feeling to it. It makes her seem like a child on Christmas morning.

"Actually, that's not true. When most people get married that's generally a different anniversary." I look at her wide eyes before they turn into suspicious ones.

"Most people, or us people?" she tilts her head at me waiting for an answer. I give her a teasing smile, and bring her ear to my mouth.

"Most people," I whisper, and then I gently bite her ear which I know she isn't expecting. Throwing her off balance, she squeaks, and thankfully loses her train of thought. I watch her fall of the couch, and then glare at me from the wood floor.

"You jerk! God that hurt," I glance down at her with a cocky grin on my face.

"Don't deny that you liked it, Gilmore."

"Trust me I didn't, Mariano." She's mocking me, thinking it will irritate me. I suddenly feel a chill run down my back, and I realize that my clothes are still wet. I get up and help her to her feet.

"How about we go change, and then I'll take you on the best anniversary dinner ever, deal?" She's going to play hard to get, I feel it.

"Well, I'm not really in the mood to go out with you," she tries to look angry, but I can tell she just wants to get a rise out of me. I take the bait.

"Anything I can do to change your mind?" I whisper in her ear. I place open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, and I hear her sigh, Bingo.

"I guess, but I don't want you to make too big a deal out of this." Nice try. Based on her earlier excitement I know she expects something big.

"Too late, I already have the whole evening planned out, and you get no say. Think of it as a night for you." I gently start to walk us towards the bedroom so we can make our reservation on time.

"But Jess it's our anniversary, as in you and me," she tries to reason with me.

"Yes, but I'm content just being with you. I want you to have a special night." I mentally roll my eyes for being so cheesy. It's a bit early for bringing out the big guns, right? Not for her.

"What should I wear?"

"Clothes." I tease her more. She throws me a look from her dresser.

"Seriously, I don't want to dress too casual."

"Wear something warm, like nice pants and a sweater. And bring a jacket." I watch her fumble through her drawers pulling out my favorite dark blue sweater, and her black dress pants as I change into my prearranged outfit. "Oh, and wear comfortable shoes," I add as an afterthought. She gives me an odd stare, but then pulls out a pair of black flats. She looks at me expectantly.

"Jess, what's going on? I thought we were kinda just going with the flow."

"I told you, I have a very nice evening planned out. Now, no more talking about anything but you and me, I don't want to ruin the surprise." She smiles and reaches out for my hand.

"Shall we?" I smile and lead her out to the front of our apartment complex. I smile as I feel her grip on my hand tighten, and see her eyes widen. "Oh my god, Jess!" She jumps up and down for a moment as I try to lead her to the limo that awaits us.

"First surprise of the evening," I say trying to sound professional. I smile when I see her face light up when I open the door. She climbs in, not once letting go of my hand. I stumble in after her closing the door behind me. I whisper our destination to the driver, and then sit back next to her.

"Jess, I can't believe this, where are we going?"

"I can't tell you yet." I wink at her, and she buries her head in my chest. I wrap my arms around her, and kiss the crown of her head.

"I love you," she mumbles into my chest. I squeeze her a bit in response and kiss her again, loving the way her hair smells like coffee.

We ride in a comfortable silence until she finds the mini bar across from us. She takes out one bottle, looks towards me, and then grabs two more. I smirk at the action.

"Don't think that getting me drunk will hinder my ability to keep a secret, Miss Gilmore," I tease in a stern voice. I watch as she rolls her eyes like a defiant child before grabbing two wine glasses from the rack above us.

"I'll have you know that I can get you to spill the beans with or without intoxication." Her haughty tone turns me on. Even without alcohol she can amaze me with the English language. I sit back and cross my arms in front of my chest, attempting to look intimidating.

"Is that so?" she shakes her head yes in acknowledgement. "Well then. Let's let the persuading begin." As I say this, I pull her hips forward until she lands on top of me with a thud, and a slight gasp.

"Jess! My god can't this wait until later!" she tries to act all proper now, and I smile at haw she can go from being prim and proper to a seductress in the blink of an eye.

"Ah, but I thought you wanted to know the surprise. Now would be a good time to 'ask' about it." I wink at her, and she gives me a smirk of her own.

"No thanks, I like surprises." I let the conversation stop as I notice how close we are to my destination. My hands are shaking slightly, and I try to shake the nerves out of my head. I feel the driver slow, and then stop. He opens the door for us, and her eyes light up at the sight before her. She turns to me, opening and closing her mouth trying to find words. I watch her decide to give up, and open my arms for her to jump into. She catches me by surprise when she wraps her legs around my waist. I pull her tighter to me, and kiss the side of her head. She finally whispers, "is this all for me?" I take her face in my hands and smile.

"All for you." Her face breaks out into a huge grin. I remember how she would tell me stories of her childhood. Every winter her and Lorelai would go ice skating at Rockefeller plaza, and spend hours enjoying the snow. "I figured since you enjoyed this as a kid, you'd probably still enjoy it now."

"Jess, this is seriously amazing. You didn't have to do this."

"Of course I did, how many times does a 4th anniversary come around?" I smirk at her, and she laughs at my reference to our earlier conversation. "So, do you want to skate, or stare at the sidewalk? I chuckle. She looks at me, and gently untangles herself from my waist. She grabs my hand and says, "let's go."

We rent our skates from inside, and enjoy a cup of their complementary hot chocolate before heading out onto the ice. I couldn't be more nervous, but I try and hold it together to keep her from getting suspicious. She tentatively takes her first steps onto the ice, and does a couple of twirls, getting a feel for the ice.

"I haven't done this in ages," she says this softly, almost as if she's reminiscing about her past. I take in her rosy cheeks, and her child like expression. "Are you going to join me?" I laugh as I stand at the edge of the ice, holding onto the rail for dear life.

"I, unlike you have only done this once, and even then it wasn't so good." Her laugh is light and bubbly as she gracefully skates towards me.

"C'mon you big baby." She takes my hands in hers, and I almost feel silly being led out on my wobbly legs my smaller, more skilled girlfriend. I slip a bit, and she tries to contain a smirk.

"You know, it's not nice to laugh at your loving boyfriend," I breathe in her ear, and it sends a shiver down her back.

"I promise I wasn't laughing." She tries to keep a serious face, and it's probably the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. We dance in small circles for a while, her small hands guiding me around as I finally fine some common ground with the ice. "Do you think you can handle it on your own?" her tone is teasing, but I know she's just being nice.

"Yeah, I think I got it." As soon as she lets go, my cocky attitude gets in the way of my common sense, and I try to bolt out into the surrounding ice. Bad mistake. A searing pain courses through my ass, and the snow that has melted makes my pants soggy. I'm pretty much stuck on the ground, and she's full out laughing. Not even laughing, it's more like hysterical giggles that make her bend over. She skates her way over as soon as her fit dies down to occasional chuckles.

"Are you okay, baby?" she plays the concern card and the sentiment card all in one. Damn, now I can't even pretend to be angry. She kneels down, to me she's not close enough. I have the cards now, and the one I choose is payback. I slip my foot out to hit her skate, and she squeals tumbling into my chest as I fall back onto the ice.

"Oh. My. God. I cannot believe I felt bad for you, you jerk!" she appears slightly flustered, and the sight of her makes me grin. She attempts to stand from her position on top of me, but instead ends up landing right on the ice next to me with a groan. "Great, now I'm wet too."

"Ah, it's not so fun now, is it?" She gives me a withering stare before turning her whole body away from me.

"I'm not speaking to you." I wasn't expecting this. Shit, she's really angry. I reach out to touch her, but she instantly recoils. I think for a moment before an idea pops into my head. Screw the dinner, screw the park, and screw the hotel room. I'll ask her right here. The lights from the city cast a nice glow on the ice, and I can't think of a better place to ask her.

"Rory?" I question lightly.

"What," she snaps back. Man this better work.

"Can I say something to make you feel better?" she flips her hair behind her ear before answering.

"I don't think there's anything you can say right now that will make me feel better." Ouch. This might be harder than I thought.

'What if I asked you a question?"

"Seriously, nothing you say will make me less angry at you, just don't talk to me." I scoot a tad closer to her.

"Huh. What if I asked you to marry me?" its out, and for a moment I don't think she heard me. She suddenly turns to me, and tears are rolling down her cheeks. I wonder if its from anger, or joy. I'm afraid to ask,

"Is this your way of proposing to me?" her gaze is almost uncomfortable, and her soft tone is soothing at the same time. I pull the ring from my pocket, and open the box. She gasps and looks at the white gold band with a perfect diamond perched in the center. She stares at it a while longer, then returns her gaze to me. "Do you really want to marry me?" I smirk at this, and run the pads of my thumbs under her eyes.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to marry you. I love you, and I want to make an honest woman out of you." I bump her shoulder with mine, and I see her smirk slightly.

"You do know that this means we'll have more than one 4th anniversary?"

"Hmm. Your right. We can't have that give me back the ring-"

"No! I'm keeping it forever."

"Technically it's not yours. You haven't answered my question." She bites her lip trying to recall if she answered or not.

"Before I do I need you to know one thing. A marriage proposal will not get you out of all arguments. But for this one, I guess I can make an exception."

"So your answer is no. Ok give me the ring." I playfully lunge at her.

"No! Of course I'm going to marry you, you idiot!"

"Wow, how romantic." We're silent for a minute.

"We're getting married." I turn her so that we're facing each other.

"That is the general idea after a proposal." She swats my chest.

"Be nice, or I'll have to change my mind."

"You won't."

"You seem pretty confident."

"I know you like the ring, so you'll have to marry me or give it back." She smiles at me, and snuggles into my side. I pull her closer and notice how wet we are.

"You do have a point. I guess I'll just have to keep you around." I kiss her gently, pulling her face closer to mine, and wrapping my arms around her waist. She gives into the kiss, and I feel her sigh against my cheek. I pull away slowly to lean my forehead on hers.

"I love you, and I want to have a lot of anniversaries with you." She smiles and kisses me quickly.

"I love you too, and I don't mind having another 4th anniversary." I smile at her, and notice that it's getting late.

"Hey, ready for the evening to continue?"

"I'm kinda tired," she says with a yawn to emphasize her point.

"Well, phase two is at a hotel so-"

"A hotel!" she looks excited again.

"Yes I booked us a sweet with a hot tub and everything. But you're really tired, so let's just go home."

"I'm not too tired I swear. Let's go, I'll make it worth it." She winks at me and wiggles her hips against mine. She has me. We quickly return our skates, and head to our next destination. My feet are cramped with blisters, I'm freezing cold and wet, and I've got a bruise on my ass the size of Texas, and yet I have the biggest grin on my face. Yeah she's worth it. Not that we're going to make it official, I don't care if the rest of my days are filled with bruises and pneumonia because it doesn't change the fact that I'm the luckiest man in the world. Her ring glimmers in the light and it makes me that much more happy that we get one more 4th anniversary to look forward to. Maybe being like most people isn't so bad after all.

R/R please :


End file.
